kitayumefandomcom-20200214-history
Komachi Akita
Komachi Akita (秋田小町, Akita Komachi) is a minor character that shows up in the Barjona Bombers manga and games, as well as Kitakou Pure. She is a student at Seiryou Information High School. Appearance Komachi is a girl with long pink hair, with part of it tied into a set of ponytails. In her early appearances in Kitakou Pure, her hair was back-length and she wore ball-shaped hair ties to hold her ponytails up. In subsequent appearances including the Barjona game, Komachi's hair was waist-length, and she had the rest of her hair tied up into the ponytails with red ribbons. Her eyes varied between being violet and bright pink between each appearance in colored artwork and the games. But in later artwork done in 2008, her hair became a darker shade of pink and shorter once more, falling to her upper back. Her ponytails also shrunk drastically, becoming smaller, thinner, and held up with black ribbons. Her Seiryou uniform consists of a white uniform blouse with a red neckbow, a vest, and a pleated skirt. The skirt originally had no back bow, but it soon became a feature of the girls' uniform. The vest has alternatively been colored khaki green, a brighter shade of green, or a deep olive shade. The skirt has been tan, olive green, or a lighter (almost chartreuse-looking) shade of green. She wears a lace petticoat under her skirt. As mentioned in her profile, Komachi has made alterations to her uniform to give it a more "Gothic Lolita" style, including adding lace to the blouse collar and making her sleeves gathered, making the skirt lace up at the sides, and adding the petticoat and back bow. Profile Komachi is a very eccentric and neurotic young girl, said to be suffering from anxiety disorder and obsessive compulsive behaviors. She believes herself to be a princess from either a faraway country or a whole different dimension from this world, and has meddled in the occult in hopes of finding the magic to bring her back to her "real" world. If no one bows to her demands or treats her as a princess, she can get very sulky. She has the strange habit of adding mysterious sounds and words to her sentences (such as "Gagaga", "Pupupu", "Kirururu", "Piko", etc.) and speaks in an Akita accent. Because she's into the Gothic Lolita style, she modified her school uniform to fit her tastes. It is said that she also conceals a kitchen knife in her uniform as a weapon. Relationships Yamato Nara Main article: Yamato Nara Komachi finds herself attached to Yamato in the Barjona game, and expresses the desire to make him her "pet" to bring back with her to her real world. Trivia *As expected of a Kitayume character, her surname derives from the prefecture she is modeled after. In addition, a possible inspiration for her given name could be the legendary waka poet Ono no Komachi, who was said to have been born in the region that later became the Akita Prefecture. Category:Templates Category:Characters Category:Barjona Characters Category:Barjona Bombers Category:Kitakou Characters Category:Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club PURE